Silent Eyes
by betapunyahak
Summary: "Aku akan selalu menemanimu. Aku akan selalu melihat indahnya dunia bersamamu lewat kedua matamu."


Tatapan kosong ia arahkan kedepan. Menatap tembok putih polos yang terpampang jelas didepannya. Tak ada noda yang terdapat disana. Putih bersih.

Ia mengedipkan kedua matanya. Tatapannya masih kosong. Tubuhnya hidup, namun kedua matanya sudah mati. Hidupnya hampa, warna-warni dalam hidupnya sudah lenyap.

Dunia yang ia tahu sekarang adalah gelap. Sepi. Warna yang dulu dengan mudah dapat ia lihat, sekarang lenyap. Digantikan oleh satu warna yang dibencinya. Hitam.

Ia membenci hidupnya sekarang. Yang hanya bisa tahu satu warna dalam sisa hidupnya.

Sekeras apapun ia mencoba, ia tidak bisa lagi melihat bagaimana berwarnanya dunia yang ia tempati.

Semuanya hilang, lenyap. Menyisakan rasa sepi yang dengan setia menemaninya.

Ia membenci dirinya. Ia benci semua orang. Ia benci hidupnya.

"Karma." Seseorang masuk kedalam kamar yang ia tempati. Tubuhnya tersentak, merasa terkejut akan panggilan yang ia dengar.

Kepalanya menoleh kearah dimana suara itu berasal. Menatapnya dengannya tatapan kosong. Mulutnya ia kunci, enggan membuka mulut.

Asano Gakushuu. Dengan langkah perlahan mendekat kearah dimana Karma duduk. Meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa diatas meja.

Ia menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Karma. _Jongkok _didepan Karma. Tangannya menyentuh punggung tangan Karma. Dengan cepat pula, Karma menepis sentuhan Gakushuu.

"Jangan sentuh." Lirih Karma. Genangan air dengan perlahan menunjukkan dirinya. Lalu setetes air mata turun, membuat aliran di pipi Karma.

"Ini aku. Aku nggak akan ngapa-ngapain kamu." Gakushuu berkata dengan pelan, mencoba kembali menyentuh tangan Karma. Meski ia selalu mendapatkan hasil yang sama.

"Jangan nangis," Gakushuu mencoba menghapus air mata Karma. Kali ini Karma diam, meski sedikit memundurkan kepalanya saat jari Gakushuu menyentuh pipinya.

"Sekarang kamu makan dulu, ya?" Karma menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia tidak memiliki nafsu makan lagi.

"Kamu harus makan. Kamu harus tetap kuat untuk menghadapi hidupmu sekarang. Aku nggak mau lagi kamu terluka. Cukup sekali aja aku melihat kamu menderita seperti kemarin."

Karma masih diam, tidak ada niatan untuk membalas perkataan Gakushuu. Gakushuu bangkit berdiri, mengambil makanan Karma dan menarik kursi untuk ia duduk.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya diatas kursi, didepan Karma. Tangannya membawa piring, hendak menyuapi Karma.

"Buka mulutmu." Dengan terpaksa, Karma membuka mulutnya. Menerima suapan Gakushuu untuknya.

* * *

Semua kejadian yang terjadi dua bulan yang lalu berhasil merenggut hidup Karma.

Semua karena ulah Terasaka -mantan kekasihnya-, entah hari itu ia sedang sial atau memang sudah takdirnya.

Terasaka pulang ke apartmen yang mereka beli dengan uang mereka. Mereka berhasil menyisihkan uang bulanan mereka dan sudah cukup untuk membeli satu buah apartmen.

Hari itu, Terasaka pulang kerumah dengan keadaan mabuk berat. Wajahnya sembab, penampilannya kacau. Berantakan.

Kantor dimana ia bekerja mengalami masalah. Bangkrut, dan dengan terpaksa mengeluarkan hampir separuh karyawannya. Terasaka salah satunya.

Ia marah, dan melampiaskan semuanya ke minuman keras. Ia mabuk berat. Kepalanya berat, belum lagi masalah keluarga yang tengah dihadapinya. Membuatnya semakin kacau.

Hingga -entah ada bisikan dari mana- Terasaka melampiaskan semua kekesalannya kepada Karma. Memperlakukan Karma samaunya. Menyiksa Karma, memukul dan menendang Karma.

Karma tidak bisa melawan, meskipun bisa, ia tidak punya tenaga. Badannya sakit, suhu tubuhnya hampir mencapai 39° C. Ia hanya bisa pasrah menerima siksaan Terasaka.

Tamparan keras pada kulit pipinya terlihat dengan jelas. Sudah pasti, Terasaka menggunakan semua kekuatannya.

Pukulan yang ia dapatkan ditubuhnya pun tidak main-main rasanya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa hancur. Ia meringis kesakitan. Lalu satu tetes air mata muncul.

Semua perlakuan Terasaka kepadanya sudah melampaui batas. Ia menyiksa Karma dengan sangat kejam. Tendangan yang ia arahkan ke perut Karma, membuat Karma memuntahkan darah. Terasaka tidak peduli, ia masih membutuhkan Karma untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

Ia mengambil botol _wine _yang tergeletak diatas meja. Sambil berteriak, Terasaka mengayunkan botol tersebut kearah Karma. Menghantam pinggir kepala Karma dengan botol tersebut.

Aliran darah muncul, membuat jalur untuk menyusuri kepala Karma. Pandangannya memburam, kabur dan gelap. Sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya, ia masih bisa merasakan kepalanya kembali diadu dengan botol kaca sekali lagi.

Ia sudah tidak sanggup, sungguh. Rasanya ia sudah dijemput oleh Malaikan Pencabut Nyawa untuk menemaninya berjalan menuju gerbang kematian.

Seluruh tubuhnya seakan mati. Ia tidak bisa lagi merasakan tubuhnya, tidak bisa menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuhnya lelah, mati. Pandangannya pun berubah gelap, dan kesadarannya menghilang.

Ia mati. Itu yang dipikirkan Karma sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

Satu bulan kemudian, Karma terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Disebuah rumah sakit yang tak jauh dari apartemen yang ia tinggali.

Kepalanya dililit perban, menutupi kedua matanya. Ia menggerakkan jari-jemarinya untuk memberi tahu jika ia sudah bangun.

Seseorang dengan cepat memanggil dokter. Beberapa menit kemudian, satu orang doker dan seorang perawat masuk kedalam kamar inap Karma.

Asano Gakushuu. Dengan baik hatinya menemani Karma setiap hari. Ia juga orang yang membawa Karma kerumah sakit. Dia Asano Gakushuu, yang sedari kecil selalu bersama Karma.

Menemukan Karma yang tidak berdaya di apartmen membuatnya kacau. Dengan rasa khawatir yang tinggi, Gakushuu membawa Karma kerumah sakit.

Dokter dengan perlahan membuka perban yang melilit matanya. Perban selesai dibuka, sang Dokterpun meminta Karma untuk membuka matanya.

"Dokter, kenapa saya masih tidak bisa melihat?" Karma bertanya dengan pelan. Gakushuu yang mendengarnya hanya bisa membulatkan kedua matanya. Terkejut dan merasa tidak percaya.

"Kami akan melakukan pengecekan sekali lagi." Sang dokter berkata.

Pengecekan lanjutan membutuhkan waktu selama satu jam. Gakushuu yang merupakan satu-satunya wali Karma dipanggil keruangan sang dokter.

Dokter menunjukkan keadaan kepala Karma. Semuanya tampak baik dimata Gakushuu. Pikirannya masih berpikir positif. Hingga perkataan sang dokter mampu membuang semua pikiran positifnya.

"Salah satu syaraf yang terhubung dengan matanya mengalami kerusakan parah. Dan ini yang menyebabkan pasien mengalami buta permanen. Penyebab lainnya karena pasien mendapat pukulan yang cukup berat diarea kepalanya." Sang dokter menjelaskan.

"Apa Karma tidak bisa melihat lagi?"

"Kita hanya bisa berdo'a semoga ada orang baik yang akan mendonorkan kedua matanya untuk pasien." Kata sang dokter yang sungguh tidak membantu. Orang gila mana yang mau menyumbangkan kedua matanya?!

"Dan satu lagi, karena kekerasan yang pasien terima, besar kemungkinan pasien akan mengalami trauma." Perkataan terakhir yang dikatakan dokter semakin membuat Gakushuu merasa bersalah. Ia semakin merasa, tidak bisa menjaga teman baiknya.

* * *

Karma membuka kedua matanya, tidur semalaman penuh membuatnya sedikit melupakan masalah yang ia terima.

Kegelapan yang sama saat ia memejamkan matanya, menyapa kembali. Entah ini pagi, siang, atau malam. Bagi Karma semuanya sama.

Ia bangun, duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur seperti biasanya. Ia hanya suka tempat ini, sejak kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, Karma enggan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar.

Seperti biasa, Gakushuu masuk kedalam kamar Karma dengan membawa nampan. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk didepan Karma.

"Waktunya sarapan." Gakushuu berkata dengan nada ceria.

Karma masih diam, menunggu Gakushuu untuk bicara lagi. Seperti biasa, Gakushuu duduk didepan Karma. Menyuapi Karma.

"Hari ini ingin keluar?" Tanya Gakushuu saat Karma selesai makan. Sisa makanan Karma masih banyak. Ia hanya makan setengah dari yang dibawakan Gakushuu.

Karma menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin keluar kamar. Ia hanya ingin berdiam diri disini. Gakushuu menghela napas, "Mau sampai kapan kamu mengurung diri? Kamu harus keluar kamar, Karma."

Lagi-lagi Karma menggeleng. "Aku mau disini." Katanya pelan.

"Karma, dengerin aku. Hidup kamu _nggak_ berhenti sampai disini. Kamu masih bisa jalanin kehidupan kamu. Kamu harus kuat, jangan pantang menyerah. Karma yang aku kenal bukan seperti ini." Gakushuu menasehati. Teman masa kecilnya ini sungguh sangat terpuruk. Merasa putus asa.

"Karma." Gakushuu meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas punggung Karma. Dan dengan cepat pula, Karma menarik tangannya. Perasaan takut saat seseorang menyentuh dirinya masih terasa.

Gakushuu bangkit berdiri, meletakkaa piring ke atas meja dan kembali duduk didepan Karma.

Gakushuu menarik tangan Karma. Digenggamnya dengan kuat. Karma panik, perasaan takut muncul kembali. Badannya bergetar, air mata sudah menggenang di kedua mata indahnya.

"Ja..ngan.. sen...tuh..." lirih Karma, tangannya sedikit meronta, ingin melepaskan genggaman Gakushuu.

"Karma.. tenanglah." Tidak ada respon, Gakushuu dengan cukup keberanian merengkuh tubuh Karma.

"Lepas! Jangan... sen.. tuh.." Karma meronta didalam pelukan Gakushuu. Sedangkan Gakushuu mengeratkan pelukannya. Membawa tubuh Karma kedalam dirinya. Sesekali mengusap punggung Karma.

"Karma." Panggil Gakushuu. "Ini aku, Gakushuu. Aku mohon, jangan seperti ini. Ini aku, aku tidak akan melukaimu, ya. Jadi tenanglah."

Mendengar Gakushuu mengucapkan namanya, membuat Karma sedikit tenang. "Gaku?" Gakushuu mengangguk.

"Iya. Aku akan membantumu, aku akan membantu melupakan masalahmu. Aku akan mencarikan donor mata untukmu. Jadi kamu harus kuat, ya. Jangan menyerah." Mendengar perkataan Gakushuu, Karma mengangguk pelan.

Gakushuu melepaskan pelukannya, memegang kedua bahu Karma. Menatap mata kosong Karma dalam, dan mencium kening Karma.

"Aku sayang sama kamu, Karma."

* * *

Satu bulan sudah berlalu. Selama tigapuluh hari kedepan, terhitung sampai hari ini. Keadaan Karma berangsur membaik.

Dengan bujukan dan rayuan, Gakushuu berhasil mengajak Karma untuk keluar dari kamar, ataupun keluar rumah sederhana milik Gakushuu.

Sejak Karma keluar dari rumah sakit, ia sudah bertekad untuk membawa Karma kerumahnya. Rumah yang sebelumnya hanya dihuni oleh ayahnya tersebut bisa dibilang 'lumayan'.

Gakushuu suka tinggal disini, ia memiliki kebun buah kecil dibelakang rumahnya. Dan ia akan mengajak Karma ke sini saat sore hari.

Seperti hari ini, pukul 3 sore, Gakushuu mengajak Karma untuk keluar rumah. Sekedar untuk menyapa matahari sore.

Dengan perlahan Gakushuu membantu Karma berjalan. Demi Tuhan! Sekarang ia menyesal mempunyai kamar di lantai dua, ini menyulitkan Karma untuk sampai di lantai satu.

Dan salahkan ayahnya yang tidak mau berganti kamar dengannya.

Karma berlajan dengan pelan dengan tangannya yang masih setia menggenggam tangan Gakushuu. Mungkin sekarang kita bisa bilang, kalau Karma sudah tidak trauma dengan sentuhan orang lain.

Senyumnya mengembang saat ia sudah duduk di bawah pohon. Ia menghirup udara segar yang berada disekitarnya.

"Mau buah jeruk?"

"Boleh, Gaku?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu." Ucap Gakushuu, dan detik berikutnya ia sudah melangkahkan kakinya kearah pohon jeruk. Setelah melihat-lihat mana yang matang, ia lalu memetiknya.

Ia kembali dengan dua buah jeruk ditangannya. Dengan telaten, ia mengupas kulit jeruk. Dan memberikannya kepada Karma saat sudah bersih.

"Ini masam!" Pekik Karma saat merasakan satu buah jeruk. Didepannya Gakushuu tertawa senang.

Ia sangat senang melihat Karma saat ini. Ia sudah banyak berubah, tidak lagi terlihat murung setiap hari.

Dan yang lebih membuatnya bahagia adalah... senyuman Karma.

* * *

"Kamu masih nyari donor mata untuk Karma?" Kata sang ayah saat keduanya sedang bersantai diruang depan. Karma sudah berada dikamar, entah mungkin sekarang ia sedang tidur.

Gakushuu mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Gakushuu. "Udah dapat?" Kali ini Gakushuu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yah.." sang ayah berdehem, "Aku mau minta tolong sama Ayah." Gakushuu menatap ayahnya dengan penuh harap.

Asano Gakuho, menatap anak satu-satunya tersebut dengan diam. Tapi dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Kalau misal ada apa-apa sama aku. Aku mohon Yah, aku ingin kedua mataku dipakai Karma,"

"Kamu ngomong apa." Gakushuu diam, ia juga tidak tahu. Ia hanya ingin berbicara seperti ini pada sang Ayah. Ia merasa, seperti ada sesuatu yang ia rasakan.

Dan entah karena apa pula, degub jantung Gakuho terasa tidak normal. Terasa asing, terasa nyeri.

Gakushuu kembali kekamarnya setelah itu, dan melihat Karma yang sudah tertidur lelap.

Ia menghampiri satu-satunya meja yang ada dikamarnya. Mengeluarkan kertas dan satu buah pena. Lalu menuliskan beberapa kata disana.

Entah, ia merasakan firasat buruk akan dirinya saat ini. Ia ingin menuliskan sesuatu untuk Karma. Harus.

* * *

"Aku harus pergi kesuatu tempat," kata Gakushuu kearah Karma yang tengah duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur.

"Kemana?"

"Ketempat temanku. Hari ini ia mengadakan pesta lajang dirumahnya sebelum ia menikah besok." Ucapnya seraya sibuk memakai dasi.

"Tidak bisakah kamu tidak datang?" Tanya Karma.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya akan pergi sebentar, Karma."

Karma diam, kepalnya dipenuhi banyak pikiran. Entahlah, ia hanya ingin menahan Gakushuu untuk tidak pergi.

"Kenapa, Karma?" Gakushuu kembali bertanya, kali ini duduk disamping Karma. Mengusap rambut bekalang Karma.

"Aku... aku hanya ingin kamu menemaniku hari ini." Jawabnya pelan. Gakushuu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Karma.

Tangannya beralih, mengusap pipi Karma sayang.

"Aku akan pergi sebentar. Lalu pulang setelah menyapa temanku. Aku janji tidak akan lama." Gakushuu menenangkan. Dengan lemas, Karma mengangguk. Dengan berat hati membiarkan Gakushuu pergi.

* * *

Karma membolak-balikkan badannya. Ia tidak bisa tidur. Perasaannya tidak enak. Ia memutuskan untuk bangun, dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

Gakushuu belum pulang. Jam juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 lewat 42 malam.

Tepat saat itu, pintu kamarnya dibuka. Dengan senyum cerah, Karma memanggil nama Gakushuu.

"Tidurlah, Karma. Mungkin sebentar lagi Gakushuu akan pulang." Suara yang terdengar berbeda, membuat Karma menghilangkan senyum di bibirnya.

Gakuhou hanya ingin melihat Karma. Ia hanya ingin melihat orang yang sangat berharga untuk anak semata wayangnya.

"Tapi... ayah." Gakuhou melangkah masuk, lalu berdiri didepan Karma. Mengusap lembut pucuk kepala Karma.

"Anak nakal itu akan pulang sebentar lagi. Kau tidurlah dulu. Mengerti?" Karma mengangguk setelah itu.

Gakuhou tetap disana, saat melihat Karma sudah benar-benar tertidur, ia berjalan keluar. Menutup pintu dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Karma.

Lahkahnya lunglai saat keluar dari kamar, wajahnya tak setenang tadi. Raut kecemasan tergambar dengan jalas. Pertahanannya runtuh. Ia tidak sanggup lagi menahan raut wajahnya agar tetap tenang.

Kedua kakinya lemas, lalu jatuh terduduk ditengah anak tangga. Lagi-lagi tangan kanannya mengambil ponsel yang sudah tenang di kantongnya.

Beberapa kalimat tertulis disana. Dikirim oleh seseoran menggunakan ponsel anaknya.

_'Selamat malam. Maaf kalau saya menganggu waktu istirahat anda. Saya hanya ingin memberitahukan jika anak anda mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Jika ini benar-benar nomor ayah pemuda ini, saya harap anda bisa datang di rumah sakit xxx. Anak anda mengalami pendarahan hebat pada kepalanya dan keadaannya sekarang kritis.' _

Gakuhou meremas ponselnya kuat, lalu bangkut berdiri. Ia harus kerumag sakit sekarang. Tapi sebelum itu ia kembali kedalam kamar anaknya. Masuk kedalam dan berhenti disamping Karma. Ia merendahkan tubuhnya, duduk disamping Karma.

Ia menatap Karma dengan pandangan kasihan. Ia tidak boleh memberitahukan hal ini kepada Karma, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Setelah puas mengamati Karma, ia menolehkan kepalanya kesegala sisi kamar anaknya. Lalu kedua matanya berhenti saat melihat buku diatas meja.

Ia tahu buku ini, buku diary anaknya. Gakuhou secara diam-diam suka membaca isi buku diary sang anak.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil buku tersebut. Membolak-balikkan kertas yang sudah terisi dengan tulisan tangan sang anak.

Lalu gerakan tangannya terhenti saat melihat ada tulisan baru dari sang anak. Ia membacanya dengan diam, lalu perasaan nyeri pada hatinya datang.

Bukan. Bukan dirinya yang harus membaca catatan ini. Ia punya firasat buruk. Ia harus segera bergegas kerumah sakit sekarang juga!

* * *

Mobil hitam berhenti di halaman rumah sakit. Gakuhou. Ia dengan tergesa masuk kedalam UGD yang berada dibagian depan rumah sakit.

Lalu seorang pemuda menghampirinya. Menanyakan apakah ia benar ayah kandung anak yang ditolongnya. Setelah itu ia diantar menuju Gakushuu berada.

Beberapa orang yang berpakaian serba putih tersebut mengerubungi tubuh Gakushuu. Mengecek denyut nadi dan sebagainya.

Lalu laki-laki paruh baya tersebut mengangkat tangannya. Membuka masker yang sedari tadi menutupi mulutnya.

"Dokter." Gakuhou memanggil sang dokter saat melihat sang dokter melangkah mundur.

Sang dokter menoleh, mendapati ayah dari pemuda yang harus diselamatkannya.

"Apakah anda ayah pemuda ini?" Gakuhou hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Jika saja, anak anda lebih cepat dibawa kerumah sakit anak anda bisa selamat. Sayangnya, anak anda mengehmbuskan napasnya sepuluh menit saat tiba disini. Saya minta maaf, saya tidak bisa menyelamatkan nyawa anak anda."

Gakuhou tidak bisa lagi menahan berat tubuhnya. Ia jatuh, menyapa lantai rumah sakit yang dingin.

Ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa lagi ditinggalkan oleh keluarganya. Hanya Gakushuu yang ia punya sekarang, tapi sekarang pun, Tuhan sudah memanggil anaknya untuk pulang. Sudah cukup waktu bagi anaknya untuk membahagiakannya. Kini waktunya untuk istirahat.

Biarkan Tuhan yang memangku anaknya sekarang. Biarkan Tuhan yang mengasuh anaknya sekarang. Biarkan Tuhan yang membahagiakan anaknya mulai dari sekarang.

* * *

"Karma." Karma tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Gakuhou pagi ini. Gakushuu dimana? Pikirnya.

"Ya, ayah."

"Kamu harus sarapan," seperti kebisaan Gakushuu tiap pagi, hari ini pun Gakuhou menyuapi Karma.

"Gaku... dimana, ayah?"

"Shuu sedang dirumah neneknya. Mungkin akan beberapa hari disana."

Karma mengangguk, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya aneh. Gakuhou tidak akan membohonginya, kan?

"Karma, ayah ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Apa, yah?"

"Kamu ingin bisa melihat lagi, kan?" Karma tertegun, ia tidak lagi melanjutkan acara makannya.

Itu artinya, ia mendapatkan donor mata, kan?

Itu artinya, ia akan bisa melihat lagi, bukan?

Jika ia bisa melihat lagi, ia pasti akan merasa sangat senang. Ia bisa melihat Gakushuu lagi.

Ia bisa melihat Gakushuu seperti dulu lagi.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Karma menganggukkan kepalnya semangat.

"Kalau begitu, ayah akan mengambil dokumennya dan kamu hanya tinggal tanda tangan saja." Lagi-lagi ia mengangguk. Bayangan menyenangkan menari-nari didalam kepalanya. Ia bisa menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Gakushuu. Ia bisa menatap Gakushuu setiap waktu. Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja, ia merasa sangat bahagia.

Gakuhou kembali kedalam kamarnta dengan dokumen yang ia maksud tadi. Lalu duduk didepan Karma. Membuka dokumen yang ia bawa dan meletakkannya dipangkuan Karma. Menyerahkan pena yang akan digunakan Karma untuk menyetujui dokumen tersebut.

"Dimana aku harus tanda tangan, ayah?"

"Disini," kata Gakuhou seraya mengarahkan tangan Karma. Lalu dengan hati-hati Karma menorehkan coretan disana. Sekarang sudah sah, tinggal melakukan operasi dan Karma akan bisa melihat lagi.

"Nah, dengan ini kamu sudah bisa melakukan operasi. Kapan kamu ingin melakukan operasinya?"

"Besok sudah bisa, ayah?" Karma bertanya dengan semangat.

Gakuhou tersenyum hangat, mengusap pucuk kepala Karma sayang. "Bisa," lalu senyum mengembang hadir dibibir Karma.

"Ayah. Apa Gakushuu sudah tahu?"

"Iya, dan dia sangat senang mendengar kamu sudah mendapatkan donor mata. Ia merasa sangat bahagia." Senyum miris terpatri dengan jelas dibibir Gakuhou.

* * *

"Kamu sudah siap, Karma?" Gakuhou bertanya saat Karma hendak masuk kedalam ruang operasi.

Karma mengangguk, "Apa Gakushuu akan datang, ayah? Aku ingin mendengar suaranya."

"Ia akan datang nanti, cepatlah bisa melihat dan membuat Shuu merasa bahagia." Karma mengangguk, lalu beberapa perawat mendorong ranjang Karma memasuki ruang operasi.

* * *

"Sudah siap untuk melihat duniamu lagi?" Dokter setengah baya tersebut bertanya, sudah saatnya untuk membuka perban yang menutupi kedua mata Karma.

Karma mengangguk, "siap, dok."

Dengan teliti sang dokter membuka perban Karma, yang dibantu dengan suster yang ikut menemani. Lilitan perban sudah dibuka, kapas yang menutupi kedua mata Karma pun sudah diambil juga.

"Silahkan buka mata kamu." Pinta sang dokter.

Dengan perlahan Karma membuka kedua matanya. Begitu membuka mata, dengan secepat kilat pula ia menutup mata. Sinar menyilaukan langsung menyapa kedua mata 'baru' Karma. Dengan perlahan ia mengerjapkan matanya, membiasakan melihat cahaya cerah untuk pertama kalinya.

"Ayah." Kedua matanya menatap seseorang yang berdiri didepan ranjangnya. Sedangkan Gakuhou disana hanya bisa berdiam diri, ia menatap kedua mata Karma. Ia ingin menangis rasanya.

"Saya akan memeriksa matamu sekali lagi," kata sang dokter. Lalu Karma menatap sang dokter yang sudah membawa senter kecil. Setelah melakukan pengecekan ulang dan hasilnya baik-baik saja, dokter dan perawat pun pamit undur diri. Besok Karma sudah boleh pulang.

"Ayah... Gaku dimana?" Karma bertanya, selama beberapa hari ini, ia tidak menemui Gakushuu. Kalau boleh jujur, Karma merindukannya.

"Dia... ada disini, Karma." Karma menolehkan kepalanya kesemua sisi kamar inap. Berharap menemukan Gakushuu disini.

Karma mengerutkan keningnya, "Ayah bohong, Gaku tidak ada disini." Gakuhou melangkahkan kakinya, menuju ke sisi kanan Karma. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua pipi Karma. Kedua matanya menatap tepat dikedua mata Karma.

"Dia ada disini, sayang." Gakuhou tersenyum lembut. Karma semakin mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar kembali suara sang ayah.

"Mungkin sekarang sudah saatnya kamu mengetahuinya,"

"Mengetahui apa?"

"Ayah ingin kamu membaca diary Gakushuu," Karma mengangguk. "Tapi kamu harus janji kalau kamu tidak akan menyesal, mengerti?" Lagi-lagi Karma memgangguk.

Lalu, Gakuhou mengeluarkan satu kertas. Ia menyobek diary Gakushuu untuk ini. Menyerahkannya kepada Karma, sedangkan dirinya memilih untuk duduk dipinggiran ranjang Karma.

* * *

**_7 Desember 20xx _**

**_Aku tidak tau kenapa aku ingin menulis ini. Aku hanya merasakan firasat buruk, sesuatu akan terjadi padaku. _**

**_Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. _**

**_Perasaan aneh ini tiba-tiba menghampiri diriku. Seolah bagai sinyal untukku. Seolah seseorang memperingatkanku, aku harus berhati-hati. _**

**_Hati-hati untuk apa? Aku bahkan tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun. _**

**_Hari ini cukup aneh buatku, aku tidak mengerti dengan diriku pada hari ini. Seolah, ada yang menahan diriku. Membayangiku dengan bayangan-bayangan aneh. _**

**_Pikiran buruk pun, tak luput dari pikiranku. _**

**_Apa aku akan mengalami hal yang buruk? _**

**_Lalu bagaimana dengan Karma kalau seandainya aku tidak ada? _**

**_Bukan. Bukan bagaimana dengan Karma. Tapi, bagaimana denganku? _**

**_Bagaimana keadaan diriku saat Karma tidak ada disampingku? _**

**_Aku bahkan tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. _**

**_15 tahun. Belum cukup untukku bisa lepas dari Karma. 7 tahun, selama itu aku bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku untuknya. _**

**_Di dunia ini, hanya satu yang aku inginkan. Hanya Karma. Aku hanya ingin hidup bersamanya lebih lama. _**

**_._**

**_Lagi-lagi, aku merasakan hal aneh dengan hatiku. Rasa nyeri tersebut balik lagi. _**

**_Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padaku selanjutnya. _**

**_Aku hanya berharap, aku bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. _**

**_Jikapun, aku pergi. _**  
**_Jikapun, aku harus meninggalkan tempat nyaman ini. _**  
**_Aku.. bisa. _**  
**_Aku harus bisa. _**

**_Dan. Jika aku sudah tidak sanggup. _**  
**_Aku ingin, bagian dari dari tubuhku bisa membantumu. _**

**_Jika aku tidak ada, pakailah mataku untukmu, Karma. _**

**_Dengan begitu, aku bisa selalu bersamamu. _**

**_Aku masih bisa melihat bersamamu. _**

**_Dengan kamu memakai kedua mataku, aku sudah sangat senang. _**

**_Itu artinya, aku menjadi satu denganmu. _**

**_Itu artinya, kamu tidak sendiri. Aku dengan setia menemanimu setiap hati. Kapanpun, dimanapun. :) _**

**_Aku harap. Jika hari itu tiba, aku mohon padamu untuk menjaganya untukku. _**

**_Jaga baik-baik kedua mataku untukmu. Karena hanya itu yang bisa aku berikan padamu. _**

**_Aku mencintaimu Karma,_**

* * *

"Ayah... aya-ayah.." kedua tangannya bergetar, air mata sudah menetes membasahi kedua pipi Karma.

"Gaku.. jadi Gaku... ayah, ini bohong kan?" Ia tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui faktanya jika ayah memberikan ini untuknya.

"Ya, Karma. Bukankah impian Shuu sudah terkabul? Ia pasti merasa sangat senang sekarang." Gakuhou mencoba untuk tersenyum, meski sangat sulit ia lakukan.

"Bukan ini yang aku mau, ayah. Aku senang mendapatkan donor mata agar aku bisa melihat Gakushuu setiap hari, agar aku bisa memperhatikan Gakushuu setiap hari. Bukan seperti ini ayah! Apa gunanya aku bisa melihat kalau Gakushuu tidak ada!" Kembali, air mata mengalir dari mata Karma.

"Bukankah ayah sudah bilang, kamu tidak boleh menyesal."

"Tapi ayah.. Gakushuu, aku bahkan belum melihat wajahnya. Aku ingin melihat Gakushuu, setidaknya untuk yang terakhir kali."

"Ayah akan mengantarkanmu ketempat Gakushuu. Tapi kamu juga harus melaksanakan perintah Shuu. Jaga mata Gakushuu. Mengerti?" Karma mengangguk. Mengusap air mata yang mengalir dengan kasar.

Ia teringat, bagaimana perhatiannya Gakushuu saat merawat dirinya. Membantu semua keperluannya. Bujukan Gakushuu, candaan Gakushuu, tawa Gakushuu. Semua terlintas didalam kepalanya, tak tertinggal satu hal pun.

Lalu, ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia merasa kehilangan. Rasa tersebut yang membuat air matanya mengalir deras. Ia kehilangan sosok Gakushuu. Sosok teman kecil, sosok sahabat, dan seorang yang diam-diam sudah mengisi hatinya.

Dalam tidurnya malam ini, ia bermimpi. Ia bertemu dengan Gakushuu. Didalam mimpi, ia mengeluarkan semua emosinya. Ia memeluk Gakushuu dengan erat. Pelukan yang terasa nyata baginya.

Kemudian, bisikan Gakushuu membuatnya merasa kembali hidup.

_"Aku sangat bahagia, kamu bisa melihat duniamu kembali dengan mataku. Aku sungguh bahagia sekarang, Karma. Lanjutkan hidupmu meski aku tidak ada. Aku selalu mencintamu. Dan, kamu harus ingat satu hal. Setiap kamu membuka mata, aku juga akan hidup kembali, didalam dirimu." _

_-selesai-_


End file.
